Unwritten
by amber31592
Summary: With the war over Hermione, Harry, and Ron have to figure out where their lives will go next. Follow them as they begin a new journey with lots of twist,turns and bumps along the way. Because they wouldn't be out favorite Trio if everything went has planned. Given that the future is Unwritten AU. EWE. Will include all characters mostly focusing on HG/FW. Chapters Edited.
1. Prologue: Now What

**Prologue**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." yelled Fred

"Because I knew you would react like this, and we didn't even know if it was anything." replied George

"You knew I would react like what exactly?" asked Fred

"Oh come off it Fred. I knew you would be angry." said George

"Oh you knew I would be mad did you? Why would I be mad, you were only shagging my ex-girlfriend behind my back." yelled Fred

George had finally told Fred about his relationship with Angelina. He and Angelina had both been apprehensive about telling him, knowing how angry he would be, but George couldn't take lying or hiding things from his brother anymore. As for Fred, he wasn't so much angry that his ex-girlfriend had hooked up with his brother, but betrayed that his twin, his best friend hid this from him. They had always told each other everything and now to find out that he had been hiding something this big, for who knew how long.

"Yes exactly ex-girlfriend. She is your ex-girlfriend. You guys didn't even go out that long." replied George

"Didn't go out that long? We dated for over 2 years. We only just broke up last year. So tell me George, how long after she dumped me did you start shagging her?" asked Fred

"Look Fred it wasn't like that ok, we were both up late at potter watch and we started talking and it all just happened." said George

"You didn't answer the question George. How long has this been going on?" asked Fred

George hesitated releasing a long breath before looking at his twin brother guiltily not wanting to answer the question for the fear of how bad his reaction will be. When Fred looked at him waiting for a response, growing inpatient of the long pause. George had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"About 5 months" George said quietly

"5 months. So you waited what, 3 weeks after we broke up? Is that what you're saying George?" Asked Fred with a calmness that caused chills to run up his brothers spine, wondering if he was going to be able to fix this.

"Fred come on, it just…" George started

"It just happened yea I got that part" yelled Fred

Their fight was interrupted, when Lee Jordan came running with the news that Harry and the others had showed up at Hogwarts. Just as he was telling them, the galleons from the DA started to grow hot, and they all rushed off to get to Hogwarts.

"Fred, we'll finish this later yea" said George

"Not now George! If you haven't noticed there is kind of battle about to begin here. I'll take half the secret passages and you take the other half" replied Fred

"No Fred we should stay together. No one knows the secret passages like we do" said George

"Exactly which is why we should split them between us and cover more ground" said Fred before turning and making his way towards the secret passages with Percy on his heels. George looked on regretfully, wishing he had waited until after all the drama of the war to say anything, now all he was going to do was worry, wondering if a fight was the last thing he would have with his twin.

**1 Hour Later**

The world was in chaos spells of all colors were flying around, people were screaming it was hard to tell if it was in genuine pain or horror. There were bodies everywhere with no way of knowing if they were dead or just injured. Harry, Hermione, and Ron still had to find Nagini, before they could get to Voldemort. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping them on their feet, as spell after spell was cast at them. When they came across Ginny, Percy and Fred battling death Eaters in front of a secret passageway.

"You're joking Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since…" Fred was cut off by the deafening sound of the castle wall cracking and falling around them.

"No. Fred. No." Ginny screamed

She didn't think she just ran forward and crashed their bodies to the floor. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and the warmth of blood seeping through her sweater, as she gave her wand a sharp flick, and hoped for the best. All she heard were the screams of her friends, yelling their names, waiting for a response. When the dust finally cleared, and the debris stopped falling, they were able to see their friends huddled together on the floor, with the faint shine of a shield charm protecting them, from the falling rocks. Hermione had a small gash on her shoulder, but looked otherwise fine.

"He's ok. He's still breathing, I think he's just unconscious, he has a bad gash on the back of his head and its bleeding but he's ok, we have to move him" Hermione said to Ginny, Percy and Ron.

They all moved him under an alcove, to get away from all the chaos, Percy and Ginny decided to stay with him, while they waited for help.

"Don't worry you guys, help will come soon just wait here. We have to go" said Harry as he hurried Ron and Hermione away.

"It's going to be ok, George will come for you. Just stay out of sight, and keep your Wands ready" Hermione yelled to them, as the trio hurried away.

Inside the Great Hall

Fred slowly started to wake. His head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was seeing the wall coming down on him, and not being able to do anything, when suddenly someone pushed him to the ground. He saw a flash of their face, before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then he was here. Someone saved him, but who he was trying his hardest to remember. He could hear voices, but his eyes felt heavy and his head was pounding. The sound of screaming people was not helping. He could hear someone calling his name over and over, could feel them holding his hand. All he wanted was to know who pushed him out of the way. when it finally came to him. Hermione Granger, she was the one she knocked him out of the way, and seeing as how he only had a headache, she must have protected them from the falling bits of the castle. Was she ok, was she hurt because of what she did for him. He would never forgive himself if she was seriously injured, because of him. He finally opened his eyes and glanced around, searching for her.

"Hermione" Fred mumbled

"Fred, Freddie oh merlin your awake, how are you feeling, are you ok?" rambled George

"Hermione" Fred mumbled again

"Hermione?" George questioned

"She saved him. It was amazing, I saw the wall coming down, and it was going to land on him George. I thought he was gone, but Hermione rushed over and cast a shield charm" Percy filled in the shocked George

"Ok?" asked Fred in a groggy voice

"She's fine Fred, just hurt her shoulder. But she fixed it up easy. I can find her for you if you like?" asked Percy when Fred nodded he went off to find her.

"You ok Freddie" asked George

"M fine, head hurts" replied Fred

"Merlin Fred, I was so worried. Just thinking that I could have lost you, and we were fighting. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Can't we put this stupid fight behind us?" asked George

"Stupid fight. You've been lying to me for months George, that's not a stupid fight. And we can't just sweep it under the rug, because you feel bad" said Fred

"You know that's not what I mean Fred. You're my brother, I don't want to lose you. You know I hate to fight Fred, I…: George was interrupted by Percy returning with Hermione

"Hey Fred, how are you feeling" asked Hermione

Hermione was interrupted, when George swept her quickly off her feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"Merlin George, don't kill her. She just saved my life, that's no way of repaying her" said Fred in amusement

"You saved him. Thank you so much, you saved his life, and mine. Thank you." said George finally releasing her back onto her feet

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm ok. You saved my life" said Fred effectively ending his conversation with George

"I didn't do anything anybody else wouldn't have done" replied Hermione blushing deeply

"Don't downplay what you did. From what I heard it was amazing" said Fred

"Oh stop it. I was just the closest" said Hermione

"Oh Bull, the rest of them sat around with their heads up their bums, you acted and saved my life." Said Fred to Percy's indignant Hey

"I really didn't do anything special." Hermione repeated

"Yes you did, I owe you. I'll give you my first born" said Fred

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "There's the Fred we all know, and tolerate"

"ha ha ha" replied Fred

All around, people were celebrating, and laughing with friends, some were having injuries tended to, and others were mourning the loss of loved ones. Harry Potter was searching for his friends, he saw all the Weasley's huddled around Fred's bed, while he was being checked over by Madam Pomfrey. Harry kept scanning the room for the others, when he spotted Ron, in the corner of the room, surrounded by screaming girls, fawning all over him, clearly basking in the attention. He sighed deeply, wondering where Hermione was, and if she had seen. He decided to give Ginny a little time with her family, while he found Hermione

The war is over, the battle is won, and we are free. These were the words running through Hermione Granger's mind. As she lay in the snow, outside Hogwarts, watching the stars in the sky. She had left Fred, and the Great Hall, when she spotted Ron taking full advantage of his new found fame, from being a hero. She wasn't even surprised that he seemed to be brushing off their kiss, in the room of requirements, he had always been jealous of Harry's fame, and now for once, he had the same fame. So no, she wasn't surprised, and she wasn't out here, in the courtyard, because she was upset or heart broken. She was trying to get the words to sink in. The war is over, the battle is won, and we are free. Trying to get her mind to understand, that there was no more, no more danger lurking around the corner, no more worrying about Voldemort, no more wondering, if they would all make it through the year, no more fear, no more disappearances, no more running or hiding, just, no more, because the war is over, the battle is won, and we are free. So why did she not feel relieved, why was she still worried, and on edge, why did she still fear? What exactly did she fear? She sighed deeply, trying to dispel all these confusing thoughts from her mind, when her best friend lay beside her in the snow.

"What a day huh" said Harry

"Yea" she replied

"You okay" he asked

"Yea" she replied again

"oh good should have realized, you were fine what with the monotone voice, practically catatonic look on your face, and one syllable answers. Sorry I asked" he joked

"Oh ha ha ha. I'm fine, really, just thinking is all" she said

"Oh should have guessed, the usual than" he jibed

"Shut up Potter" she smacked his arm "how is everyone doing"

"As expected considering. Pomfrey says Fred is going to be fine. She still wants him to be checked over by ST. Mungos, but otherwise she thinks he will be fine, no brain damage" he answered

"No more than usual you mean" she joked

"He was looking for you. Wanted to thank you for saving his life" said Harry

"I talked to him, and really it wasn't that big a deal" she replied

"Yes it was Hermione. What you did was amazing" replied Harry

"Any of you would have done the same. I was just closest" she said

"Hermione, don't downplay what you did. You saved his life, that's big" said Harry

"Oh, you mean like dying for all of us, should I go call everyone over, so you can hear how amazing you are than" she asked starting to rise when he quickly grabbed her pushing her back

"No. no. That's ok, point taken, subject dropped" he said "I saw Ron in the Great Hall"

"I don't want to talk about that. Really, I'm fine, I'm disappointed, but otherwise I'm fine" replied Hermione

"If you're sure, because we can talk about it if you like" he said

"It all still feels so surreal, like, I don't know, I still can't believe it's over, you know?" said Hermione changing the subject

"I know what you mean, I feel, I don't know, kind of disappointed, glad it's not just me" said Harry

"No, it's just you. But I know what you mean" she replied

"Just wish I knew why. I mean, we should be happy, we should be jumping for joy, so why aren't we" he asked

It was like he read her mind, and suddenly it hit her. The answer to what they had both been wondering, she turned to face him

"The war is over, the battle is won, and we are free, but now what" she said

He turned to look at her, sighing deeply, and said "yea, and now what"

"We have to remember, we have been fighting since we were 11, and now, finally the fight is over. Everything we have fought for is here, and we don't know what to do with it" she said

"Yea I see what you mean, it's all we know how to do. So, now what. What do we do? Now that it's the end" he asked

"Oh Harry, we just have to remember, it's not the end, it's a new beginning." she said "come on time to go inside" They both rose from the snow, and started towards the castle, leaning against each other, heading towards a future, that is still unwritten.


	2. Chapter 1: Show Not Tell

**A/N: **OK so I have had this story in my head for a while lots of plot twist but nothing to crazy promise. Please review and tell me how you like the story and if I should continue. It is rated T so there will be no smut I will change that if enough people want me to so review and tell me what you think.

**2 weeks later**

Music was blasting, all around people were laughing, and chatting with family. Happy to finally be free of the dark cloud of the war. Hermione surveyed the room, of all people partying, in the flat above the twins shop. Harry was talking quietly with Ginny. They were holding hands, and laughing. She was glad to see her best friend, who had been through so much, look so happy, and carefree for once in his life. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, basking in the attention, from the horde of giggling girls around him as he retold stories of his, most likely highly exaggerated bravery, and heroism. All she could do was roll her eyes, at the sheer shallowness of his actions. She spotted George and Angelina, sitting in the kitchen talking quietly to each other, and she wondered how Fred was doing with that. She hadn't talked to him much since, what was quickly becoming known as, the Battle of Hogwarts. Both of them have been busy, him with trying to restock and rebuild the shop, so they could reopen before term starts. And she had been busy with rebuilding Hogwarts, and meetings with Kingsley about her parents. It saddened her to think that she would never see them again, but at least they were safe, many people could not say the same. She spotted Fred, all about the room, and although he seemed to be talking to everyone, and even dancing occasionally, she got the distinct impression he was avoiding someone. She continued to survey the room of friends, and acquaintances in varying degrees of intoxication, in slight amusement, when her eyes connected with Harry's inquiring worried gaze, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but he had been mollycoddling her for 2 weeks now, waiting for her to break down over Ron's apparent rejection. So she simply smiled and waved happily, before making her way through all the people, before he could invite her over to be the third wheel. On her way passed the kitchen, she caught snippets of George and Angelina's conversation.

"I don't know why he is angry, I mean we broke up months ago. Why can't he just move on, and be happy for us? Why does he have to act so childish?" Angelina asked George, who simply sighed deeply, and put his head in his hands

Hermione resisted the urge to comment on those, in her opinion very stupid and obvious questions, and grabbed a couple bottles of firewiskey, before wondering off for someplace quiet.

Fred was making his way through the party, laughing with friends he hadn't seen in a while, but mostly, he was trying to avoid George and Angelina's prying eyes. He was pretty sure they were talking about him, in their cozy little place in the kitchen. Things had been very tense lately. Made worse when they were staying in the crowded space of The Burrow, while the flat was being checked out. Angelina had been staying over since they moved back to the flat pretty much every night. Which he thought was a bunch of crap. What they thought just because he knew now they should rub their betrayal of his trust in his face. He scoffed in disgust causing people around him to turn and stare curiously at him. He kept walking through the party skirting around all the people dancing and laughing, feeling less and less in the mood for a party. When he saw George take a deep breath as if steeling himself for something before meeting his eyes and starting to rise. Fred quickly made his way towards his room before George could catch him. He locked and silenced the room the second the door closed easily baring all the noise from the party and any attempts of George out. He released a breath of relief only to jump when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Should have thought about the silencing charm would have made it quieter" said Hermione from her place on the bed

"Merlin woman. You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing in here" exclaimed Fred

"Just needed to get away from all the noise. So this is your room" asked Hermione

"You sound surprised" stated Fred settling on the bed beside her and grabbing one of the firewiskey bottles

"I am, it's so clean." Hermione jibed

"Oh ha ha ha. What are you saying I'm a slob than" said Fred popping the bottle open and taking a long sip

"No of course not. I would never say such a thing" replied Hermione

"Of course. So what are you running away from in here" asked Fred

"I'm not running from anything. What makes you say that?" asked Hermione

"No one's going to leave a party alone unless their running" stated Fred triumphantly

"Oh than what are you running from" asked Hermione

"Me nothing. I'm not running from anything" replied Fred

"You just said no one leaves a party alone" said Hermione

"I'm not alone. I'm…meeting someone" said Fred nodding his head

"Oh that's why you locked the door than" she asked slyly

"uhhh…no no I was..meeting…uh. you yea you I knew you were in here thought you might like some company, yea that's it" said Fred nodding along with his own words

"Yea sure that's it. Running away from George or Angelina" asked Hermione knowingly

"Fred released a frustrated sigh flopped down on the bed and replied 'both. You"

"Harry" replied Hermione, causing Fred to look at her curiously. So she elaborated "he acts like I'm about to break into pieces at any moment. So he keeps dragging me along to play third wheel with him and Ginny. It's getting really annoying"

"Does this have anything to do with Ron and his new fan club" asked Fred gently

"Don't you start that now to" Hermione replied testily

"Sorry sorry didn't mean any harm, don't get your wand in a knot" placated Fred

"My wand is not in a knot. But I honestly don't care what Ron does or doesn't do. But everyone acts like I'm about break into pieces over the slightest mention of him" she replied

"And you're not" he asked

"No I am not" she replied

"Okay than" said Fred

"Everybody acts like I can't take care of myself. I can take care of myself. I can do a lot of things, thank your very much" she rambled

"Oh show not tell Hermione" he jokingly leered only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.

"What about you" she asked

"Well I'm certainly not going to break into pieces at the mention of Ron" said Fred avoiding the subject

"Don't be daft, you know what I mean. George and Angelina, how are you taking that?" she asked gently

"See, it's just like your problem with everyone about Ron" he replied in frustration

"How so" she asked taking a sip from her bottle

"Everyone assumes I'm angry because my brother is dating my ex-girlfriend" he said

"And you're not" she inquired

"No, I'm angry because my twin hid something this big from me for months. Months, he was shagging the girl you dumped me, just weeks after we broke up, might I add, and he didn't tell me. We have always told each other everything" he finished pitifully taking the bottle from her and taking a long sip

"So, your mad George lied, and hid things from you" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"So, if he had come to you, and asked if it was ok, you wouldn't have been angry" she asked, looking at him questioningly

"No, I wouldn't have been mad, if he had told me what happened. When it happened instead of lying to my face, and going behind my back" he said looking back at her, wondering why she looked amused, he was pouring his heart out here, and she was practically laughing in his face.

"Well, no offense or anything Fred, but you sound like a bird" she said

"What, I do not sound like a bird. I'm just wondering, why my best friend thought he had to lie, and go behind my back with my ex, and I completely sound like a bird. oh merlin" he said, putting his hands to his face, laughing along with Hermione

"Ahh don't worry, I'm sure you two will work it out, and be gossiping in no time" she jibed

"Oh ha ha ha yes, me and George are a couple of girls, I get it" he replied tossing a pillow at her

"So, was that George you locked out" she asked lying back down on the bed

"Yea, tried to corner me again. And I don't want to have that conversation again, When he still doesn't even get why I'm mad" he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, until Hermione started whistling a bird song, causing him to smack her with the pillow again.

"Sorry" she said between laughs

"Oh, what a sad lot we make huh. A great party going on, and we are in here, wallowing in our lack-of relationship drama" he sighed

"Yea well better to be wallowing with you in here, than being the pitiful third wheel out there" she replied taking another drink.

"Misery loves company aye" he asked

"Yea, and you're not that bad company either" she stated smiling over at him.

"Neither are you" he replied, smiling back

At the moment Fred realized how much he really meant that, sure in the years he had known Hermione this was probably their longest, most serious conversation ever. He had always known her as the bossy, know-it-all, always trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble, usually ending up in more trouble than she was trying to keep them out of, just this little sprite of a girl. He'd always thought she was pretty. But he realized she wasn't so small anymore, if they were standing, she would probably come up to just above his shoulder. She looked so different than when he last saw her, after she saved his life, covered in dirt, blood, and who knew what else, she looked so tired and sad. She was happier now, cleaner to but that's to be expected, she was far from the battle worn hero, he saw at the end of the battle, and a world away from the tiny little sprite he use to know. She was beautiful, and she was staring at him, very amused at his silent assessment of her. He felt the flush rush over his neck, and to his ears, as he cleared his throat, and looked away.

"Sorry, was just thinking" he said quietly

"Oh, quite unusual for you" she joked

"Hey I resent that. I think all the time for your information. I can even walk, and talk at the same time" he joked back

"Yea, what are you thinking about than" she said, giving him a curious knowing look

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione's thoughts had been following a similar path. Thinking how much he had changed over the years. No longer the rule breaking prankster, who would do anything for a laugh, not far from it, but still different. He was more mature or maybe he was always like that. Maybe there was always this side to Fred, and she had just never taken the time to notice. She had always thought he was handsome, along with half the female population, and even some of the male persuasion. She never thought he would think of her in such a way, but the way he was looking at her now told a different story, and she found herself wishing he would lean forward and kiss her.

"Nothing really" he finally replied, leaving her with a sinking feeling of disappointment

"No come on, I know you were thinking something "she encouraged, moving a bit closer, and facing him

"You really want to know" he asked, turning to face her as well, swiping his tongue across his lips

"Yes, I really want to know" she replied, her eyes following the path, his tongue made

"I'm thinking, I would really like to kiss you right now" he said, holding his breath in anticipation. if he had read the signs wrong, she might smack him or worse laugh in his face.

"Show not tell Fred" she repeated his earlier joking words to him. So he stopped thinking, and just acted. His lips crashed onto hers, as he rolled them over, so he could hover over her. He swiped his tongue across her lip asking for entrance, which she quickly granted. He had always wondered about Hermione, she was a perfectionist, and it showed even here. His hands wandered beneath her shirt, when she pulled slightly away.

"What are we doing" she asked

"We're wallowing in our lack of relationship drama together" he replied smiling down at her, she smiled back at him pulling back in for a deep kiss, and showed him just how much of perfectionists she was. Who knew wallowing in self-pity, locked in your bedroom, with your little brother's best friend could be so fun? Show not tell indeed.


	3. Chapter 2: Table for Awkward

**A/N: **This is the last chapter I will post without reviews. Otherwise I will assume nobody likes this story and not bother updating. Hope you like the chap I am trying to move slowly concerning the main plot which hasn't been introduced yet (wink) but sometimes I move to fast so let me know if I move to fast. I encourage criticism just don't be overly rude I'm not the best at spelling or grammar but everything else I'm happy to hear your point of view on thanks. Read and review. Enjoy.

**The next morning**

Fred slowly came to the next morning, to a slight hangover, regretting all the firewiskey he drank the night before. He became aware of being wrapped around a person. That's when all the memories, from the night before came rushing back. Finding Hermione in his room, drinking together, talking, laughing, drinking, and kissing, lots of kissing, in lovely places. Memories flooded his mind, causing a smile to cross his face. Before it slipped from his face, wondering if she would be as pleased with this as he was. Would she regret what happened, blame it on to much to drink. Should he get dressed, and leave her to think about it. Would she be mad if she woke up alone? All of the possible scenarios ran through his mind, and he decided to at least get up, and put some pants on. He started to slip his arm out from beneath her, when she started to stir, groaning and grabbing her head.

"Remind me to never drink again" she said turning to face him, and blushing lightly

"Morning" he mumbled, smiling down at her

"Morning" she replied shyly

"How are you feeling" he asked

"I'm fine, head hurts a lot. Never going to drink again" she replied

"That's what they all say" he laughed, she smiled back at him, than her eyes crinkled in confusion, at his position half on, half off the bed.

"Were you sneaking out" she asked disapprovingly

"Uh..no" he replied

"You were to" she said accusingly, pulling the sheet higher as she sat up

"No. no look, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, in case you regretted what happened" he said soothingly

"Do you regret it" she asked

"No" he exclaimed

"I'll go if you want me to" she replied scooting closer to the edge of the bed

"No. no I don't want that, I'm sorry, I'm not use to this" he replied stopping her

"Really" she questioned surprised

"Yes really, no matter what you've heard, I don't sleep around" he said indignantly

"Sorry, I'm just surprised, I've never known you to be bashful" she replied, letting him pull her closer

"I'm not bashful, I just don't do one night stands, I've never slept with anyone I wasn't in a relationship with" he replied kissing her shoulder

"Never" she asked

"Never, well till now I guess. We should get dressed, I have some hangover potion, that can help with the head ache" he replied

"So what does this mean" she asked looking up at him, once she had her clothes back on, while sweeping her hair back, into a knot on the top of her head

"What does what mean" he said

"Don't be daft, you know what I mean" she replied crossly

"Sorry ok. Umm I don't know, what do you want it to mean" he asked

"That's what I'm asking you" she said

"What about Ron" he asked imploringly

"What about him" she asked confused

"He won't be happy, if we start dating" replied Fred

"So, what does he have to do with anything" asked Hermione

"Oh I don't know, he has only been in love with you since forever, and so have you" said Fred putting his shirt on

"I have not" she said crossly

"Don't deny it, everyone knows" he said to her fierce glare

"See, there is another thing, everyone assumed we would end up together. No one ever asked me, if I was interested" she exclaimed in frustration causing Fred to stop and look at her

"And if they had" he asked, pretending to be interested in finding his shoes

"If they had, I would have told them, while I did have a crush on him at one point, I don't anymore, and haven't for a while" she replied turning to face him

"But you kissed him, at the final battle" he replied

"Yes, but it was heat of the moment, I need to know for sure in case I die sort of thing, not an I am eternally in love with you thing" she said stepping closer

"For how long. How long is a while" he asked

"I don't know third year. Fourth definitely" she said thinking back

"Why" he asked

"Third year was horrible, he treated me like garbage and over what, a bloody broomstick, and that rat. And then again in fourth year, he didn't have the courage to ask me out, and he treated me horribly over Viktor. He effectively crushed any chance of a relationship with me" she said

"What about 6th year, you were mad about him and lavender" he said suspiciously, he didn't want to fall for her, really fall for her, only for her to ditch him for his little brother.

"I wasn't angry that he was seeing someone, I was angry about who he was seeing, he knew how I felt about lavender, how she treated me, that's like me going and making out with Malfoy" she replied in disgust

"So you have no feelings for him at all, besides friendship" he inquired stepping closer

"None whatsoever" she replied looking up at him

"So if I were to ask you out on a real date, you would?" he asked closing the remaining space between them

"I would like that" she replied smiling, and blushing shyly

"Right, but you would say" he inquired

"I would say yes, you dolt" she replied laughing, reaching up and connecting her lips to his. They pulled away smiling into each other's eyes

"Now that that's taken care of, care for some breakfast, and that hangover potion I promised" he asked

"Isn't George out there" she said apprehensively

"Yea so, you're not ashamed of us are you" he asked looking at her inquiringly

"No, but it will be terribly embarrassing, what if he tells your mum" she asked blushing

"He wouldn't do that, don't worry. Plus the look on his face will be priceless" he laughed

"Fred" she admonished smacking his arm, but she couldn't keep from smiling

"Oh come on it will be fine, promise. Just act like nothing is out of the ordinary. That'll freak him out even more, and he'll be to confused to say much" laughed Fred

"You're completely serious" she stated rather than asked

"So, breakfast" asked Fred grabbing her hands

"Right, breakfast. Table for awkward" she stated

"Your right, I think we need to shower before breakfast" he said, swooping down to kiss her, leading her towards the bathroom

"Fred" she laughed between kisses

**In the kitchen**

Meanwhile George and Angelina had woken, and started breakfast, wondering why Fred was taking so long, he was usually up long before now, and both were starting to think he was still avoiding them, and would stay locked in his room all day, or he had snuck out early.

"Do you think he is going to avoid us forever" asked Angelina

"No. he is still just angry, but we will work through this, we always have, this is the longest fight we have ever had, but we were always able to make it up to each other before" replied George sadly

"Has anything like this happened before" she asked

"Have either of us started seeing a girl the other previously dated before, you mean. No, we have liked the same girl before, but we never let it get between us, whoever the girl liked more, the girl liked more, and that was that." He replied stirring his tea absently

"You really think you can work it out" asked Angelina

"Yes, we're brothers, we share everything. There is nothing that can ruin that" he replied confidently

"Alright, if you say so" she replied

"I do say so, I honestly think he is angrier that I never told him" he said

"That's ridiculous, he is obviously angry because we got together at all. I just wish he would move on, I mean I broke up with him months ago, you would think he would have gotten passed it by now" she said

"I don't think he is angry because he is still in love with you or anything. I think he just feels angry that we kept it from him for so long. We usually tell each other everything" he replied looking to his brother's bedroom door

"Really. You think he is this angry, just because we didn't tell him. It just seems….."

"Shhh" George interrupted, seeing the door start to open. They both looked to the door, as Fred exited, his hair damp and dressed for the day, smiling widely.

"Talking about me again" asked Fred, in an obvious jovial mood, that had them looking to each other in confusion

"Uh no no we were just talking. Morning Fred, you look in a good mood" replied Angelina, still looking confused, seeing as he was usually in a foul mood in the morning, just grabbing his tea and retreating back to his room

"I think you were talking about me. Why else would you go all quiet like that? Wouldn't you say Hermione" said Fred, causing Angelina and George to whip their heads around in shock, to see Hermione enter the kitchen from the direction of Fred's room, her hair equally as damp, in the same clothes as the night before.

"Oh I don't know, could mean anything" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact

When Angelina and George continued to just stare at her in shock, she started to become even more uncomfortable, as she settled in the seat next to Fred, across from the other couple.

"Morning George, Angelina" she said awkwardly

"uh morning Hermione, surprised to see you here so early, you remember Angelina" said George with false aloof, Fred sat by with great amusement, at all the awkwardness, until Hermione stomped on his foot, causing him to flinch, and grunt in pain, before jumping in to start conversation.

"Yes, we have met before. Hello Angelina" replied Hermione

"Hello Hermione. So, when did you get here" asked Angelina, with a tight smile

"Hermione came to our party last night, remember" Fred replied, saving Hermione from answering

"Right, the party, last night" repeated George, his shock still apparent

"So, you stayed here last night" Angelina questioned

"Yea" Hermione answered, staring down at the plate in front of her

"With Fred" Angelina clarified, getting a duh look, from all three of the other parties at the table

"No with George, of course with Fred" Hermione answered sarcastically, Angelina looked offended while, George still looked too shocked to understand what was being said, and Fred laughed.

"I almost forgot, how quick witted and sharp tongued you were" replied Fred, still laughing and squeezing her hand, she rolled her eyes at him and squeezed back

"So, you guys are what exactly?" asked George, finally coming out of his shock

"We're having breakfast" replied Hermione nonchalantly, she could hear Fred chuckle beside her, and resisted the urge to smack him again.

"Right breakfast" replied Angelina, looking to George uncomfortably

"So, you're together" George asked again, looking to Fred confused

"For breakfast, yea I'm always here for breakfast" said Fred, loving the crazy look on Georges face

"You know that's not what I meant" said George, becoming more agitated

"I'm sorry it's just, your face mate you look like your brain is about to explode. I just don't want to overwhelm you with information, and end up with brain all over my eggs" laughed Fred, George looked even more confused, while Hermione slapped a hand to her face, and Angelina remained standing looking between the three.

"So your?" George repeated again, tilting his head to the side in confusion, looking to Angelina in case he missed something, than looked awkwardly at Hermione, scratching the back of his neck nervously, before quickly looking away.

"Having breakfast" Fred repeated

"Right breakfast" said George

"Breakfast. Table for awkward" said Fred digging into his plate


	4. Chapter 3: Weddings & Booties

**Back at the Burrow**

Hermione stepped into the Burrow quietly, it was still early, and she didn't want to alert Mrs. Weasley that she had been out all night. She wasn't at all ashamed at being with Fred, and couldn't wait to tell Ginny about their date this evening, but even she knew better than to cross the Weasley matriarch. And finding out she stayed out all night with a boy would definitely do that. She was sure Ginny must have covered for her last night, and the younger girl would be dying with questions about where she had gone at the party, and where she was all night. She reached the stairs, and tiptoed up, avoiding the creaking ones, doing her best to remain silent, she really didn't want another awkward incident like breakfast at the flat. It had been mortifying, just as she was sure it would be, despite Fred's reassurances. She still can't believe they all made it through completely unscathed, as expected it was mostly silent, no one knowing what to say, and shifting awkwardly, as the silence went on. All except Fred that is, he hadn't been lying when he said the look on George's face would be priceless, and he did everything he could to keep it there. Hermione had trouble holding back a small chuckle, when she remembered the look herself, as she finally reached her and Ginny's bedroom without running into anyone. She swung open the door, and was instantly bombarded by the tiny red head yanking her the rest of the way in the room, firing off questions, as she sat her on the bed.

"It's about time you got here. Where have you been? Where did you go? Who were you with?" Ginny rattled off at top speed

"Slow down Gin, I can barely understand you" laughed Hermione

"Yea love, give her a minute to catch her breath" said Harry, sitting on the bed next to her, giving Hermione a curious look, to which she avoided eye contact blushing deeply

"Well, where have you been all night" asked Ginny more calmly

"Did anyone notice I was gone" Hermione dodged

"No, I told mum you were already asleep, now don't change the subject, where were you? Replied Ginny

"I was at the flat" Hermione said matter-of-factly, like it was obvious, causing Ginny to breath in frustration, to what she believed was another dodge of her questions, and Harry to look at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on now, I already knew that. I saw you at the party, but where did you go" asked Ginny again

"I was still at the flat, I just went into one of the rooms for the quiet" she replied

"Skip to the good stuff already" prompted Ginny, but Harry's face seemed to be lighting up in realization, and his lips quirked to the side

"Who's room exactly" he asked, looking at her in amused interest, when her cheeks blushed red

"What does that matter" asked Ginny with some interest, but Harry ignored her for a moment, waiting for Hermione to answer the question

"Umm.. Fred's room" replied Hermione quietly, to Harry's triumphant expression, and Ginny's confused one

"You spent the night with Fred" he exclaimed, to Ginny's shocked breath of realization

"No. You didn't. Did you. With Fred. My brother Fred. Fred Weasley. That Fred" Exclaimed Ginny in shock

Hermione smiled at her a little apprehensively, she didn't even think that Ginny would mind, she had always pushed her and Ron together, so she never thought she would have a problem with her seeing Fred. Was she angry? Did she think she was betraying Ron? She didn't see how, nothing was ever going to happen between her and Ron. But Ginny's face looked similar to George's this morning, that mix of shock and horror she didn't know what to make of.

"Yes, with Fred." Hermione replied, waiting to see what Ginny's finale declaration would be

"Wow. Just wow." Said Ginny, a small mischief smile making its way on her face

"Before you go making any crazy plans, we're already going out later this evening. So we don't need a matchmaker" Hermione said quickly, secretly relieved

"So, you and Fred" asked Harry, a small smile on his face

"Yea me and Fred" repeated Hermione

"How did that happen" asked Ginny

"I wandered off to his room, to get away from all the noise, he came in a little later, and it all just happened" said Hermione

"Well, by the way you were just slinking in here, I say it went well" said Ginny satisfied

"Yea it was a nice night, followed by the most awkward breakfast I have ever had in my life" replied Hermione

"Why exactly was it awkward" asked Harry, with both Ginny and Hermione giving him a disbelieving stare

"George" they said in unison, in a Duh voice, to his oh look they both laughed

Their laughter was interrupted when Ginny's door banged against the frame, and they all whipped around to see Ron framed in the doorway, his face red with anger, his fist shaking at his side. Obviously overhearing their conversation.

"You spent the night with my brother" Ron almost screamed, but restrained himself to a dangerous whisper

"So, what business is it of yours" replied Hermione testily, she was not going to let him make her feel bad. She didn't do anything wrong, her and Fred are both single individuals, who can do what they like.

"What business is it of mine? He's my brother" said Ron

"So, Ginny's your sister, and she is dating Harry" replied Hermione, while Ginny and Harry just kept swinging their eyes back and forth between the two

"That's different" yelled Ron

"How is it different" asked Hermione, trying to keep her own anger in check

"Because, because it's you" he replied lamely

"Oh, so what, I'm not good enough for him or something" she yelled

"No of course not, if anything he's not good enough for you" replied Ron

"I can decide who is and isn't good enough for me. Thank you" replied Hermione, dismissing the conversation

"Hermione's right, now boy's out of the room. I need to get Hermione ready for her date" said Ginny, shooing them both out, Ron looked like he would like to protest, but Harry pulled him away, before the argument could get out of hand.

"That actually went better than I expected" said Hermione, releasing a breath

"Don't worry about him, Harry will talk to him, and you won't hear another word" said Ginny, pulling clothes from the closet to pick from.

"Not bloody likely" Hermione scoffed getting up to join her

"So where are you, and Fred going" asked Ginny, trying to bring back the excitement of earlier

"I actually have no idea" said Hermione, surprised at herself

"You agreed to a date with Fred, my brother Fred, prankster Fred, without asking where you would go. Are you sure he didn't drug you with something" Ginny asked amused, placing her hand on her friend's forehead

"Yes I'm sure" Hermione laughed, slapping her hand away

"Alright than, we will just have to make you look sexily fancy, and gorgeously casual at the same time" replied Ginny, holding up a hanger

"Is that even a real thing" asked Hermione confused

"Of course it is" replied Ginny, slapping away her fidgeting hands to hold up another garment

"Whatever you say" said Hermione, tossing away an outrageously skimpy dress immediately, giving her friend a severe look.

"Just wait till mom finds out about you two" said Ginny in amusement

"You think she'll be angry" asked Hermione apprehensively

"No. course not she'll be ecstatic" said Ginny

"Really. You don't think she'll be upset about Ron, think I betrayed him or anything?" asked Hermione

"No. she will see it as what it is. His loss. Mind you she will probably be planning the wedding from the moment she hears about the date." Said Ginny

"Oh merlin. It's one date, I don't even know how it's going to go" said Hermione

"Am I going to have to cover for you again tonight" asked Ginny, waggling her eyebrows at the older girl, laughing when she was smacked on the shoulder.

"Ginny! It's only a first date" exclaimed Hermione

"Your claim would make since, if you hadn't already spent the night with him" laughed Ginny, at her friend's overly offended expression.

"Shut up" said Hermione, crossing her arms across her chest. As her friend continued to hold up varies outfits.

"Is that a yes. Better be careful though. Don't want to put the booties, mum will be knitting to early use" she jibed, laughing as the older girl buried her blushing face in her hands, with a groan

**Downstairs**

"How can she do this, how can he do this" begged Ron

"Ron what did you expect. That you could gallivant around wizarding England, with any girl that caught your fancy, and she would just be here waiting around till you were done?" asked an exasperated Harry

"Well, yes. I mean no, of course not, but my brother" replied Ron, flopping down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it's hard to feel sorry for you, when it's your own fault" said Harry consolingly

"My fault, how is it my fault Hermione is going on a date with Fred" yelled Ron, they were both interrupted when Molly and Arthur entered the room.

"Who's going on a date with Fred" asked Arthur, both boys remained silent, Ron sulking, not ready to admit he might have lost the girl he's been in love with for the better part of 5 years to his brother. And Harry, blinking owlishly, not sure if it was supposed to be a secret or not.

"Well, come on now who is it" asked Molly impatiently looking imploringly at each boy, Harry sighed in defeat, they already over heard them, there was no point trying to hide it now. That would only make it look suspicious

"Er…Hermione" replied Harry

"Hermione what" asked Molly, sharing a confused look with Arthur, who simply shrugged having no idea what they were on about.

"Hermione, is going on a date with Fred" Ron yelled angrily, to his parents shocked look, not wanting to hear anymore and stomping upstairs.

"Hermione and Fred, our Fred" asked Arthur

"Yes" replied Harry, scratching the back of his neck

"Of course our Fred, it's about time he found himself a nice girl to settle down with, and Hermione's just perfect" Molly exclaimed excitedly

"But, I thought her and Ron" asked Arthur confused

"Oh no Ron, well, it can't be helped, I'm afraid he will just have to deal with it" said Molly "how did this happen. Have they been dating already, why didn't anybody tell me?"

"er..No no, this is their first date. They umm talked last night and errr he asked her out" lied Harry, Arthur's turned and gave him a significant look, his wide with shock, Harry's eyes widened to as he saw realization come over the older man and he blushed deeply.

"Talked right, well umm good for them, good for them" said Arthur, giving a side long glance to his wife, to see if she had caught on, thankfully she looked blissfully unaware.

"Where are they now" asked Molly

"Umm. Upstairs, Ginny and Hermione are picking out clothes or something" replied Harry breathing a sigh of relief to be getting away "I'm just going to check on Ron"

"I'm going to see if the girls need any help" said Molly excitedly making her way upstairs to the girl's room. Arthur just shook his head, at his son, hoping all went well, and his mother didn't find out the whole truth, or she would have his head.

**Back at the flat**

George and Angelina were sitting in the kitchen talking and, having lunch, while Fred was downstairs managing the shop. The main topic of conversation was Hermione and Fred's new relationship. Both were still trying to understand the sudden development that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Has he ever mentioned fancying her before" asked Angelina

"No, never" replied George

"It makes no sense whatsoever, I mean neither of them have thought about the other before, now they're going on a date. I just don't get it" said Angelina

"Me either, maybe this just made them realize they like each other" George stated lamely

"You don't think Fred would do this to get back at us, do you?" she asked

"No, how would him shagging Hermione get back at us, that's ridiculous" he replied confused

"No it's not. Listen, he starts seeing a girl your brother had a crush on in Hogwarts, so that we could see how wrong it is. With the added plus of trying to make me and Ron jealous. It makes perfect sense" said Angelina

"No, I just can't see Fred or Hermione stooping to jealousy, besides they would never shag, just to prove a point or to hurt anyone." Said George disbelievingly

"What if they didn't" asked Angelina

"Didn't what" asked George confused

"Didn't shag. What if they are just pretending, to get to the rest of us" she asked

"That's ridiculous" said George

"It's not ridiculous, how would you know anyway" she said getting agitated

"She spent the night here, they both looked like they just came out of the shower, and I know what my twin's face looks like after he's got a shag" listed George

"You're honestly ok with all this, with two of them" she asked disbelievingly

"Yea, why not. They're both single, they can do what they like. And if it makes Fred happy, then it's fine with me. I'm a little curious at how it's going to work, but I don't have a problem with them together" said George

"What about Ron, what about how he feels" asked Angelina

"He had his chance and he blew it, he doesn't own her" said George

"Well she sure moved on fast, seeing as she was supposed to love him and all. I mean how you just jump from loving someone to sleeping with their brother just like that" she said heatedly snapping her fingers for emphasis

"You did" he stated looking at her curiously

"That's different" she yelled "I broke up with him, because I didn't love him anymore"

"Well, it sounds to me like you're jealous" said Fred interrupting their conversation. They both jumped at the intrusion "talking about me again, I see. Don't you two have anything better to talk about?"

"Course we do, you're just more interesting right now" George joked

"I am not jealous" said Angelina, bringing their attention back to the topic on hand

"Well than, why do care so much about me and Hermione" asked Fred

"I don't, we were just trying to understand where this came from" said Angelina, defending herself

"Who cares where it came from, it happened, I'm going to take her out later, and hopefully bring her back her" smiled Fred winking at George, who just laughed

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you" asked George

"Just because you couldn't pull it off, doesn't mean you should doubt me brother, I am after all the more charming, and attractive twin" Fred replied,

"Keep dreaming" George scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, but secretly he was relieved, they hadn't joked like this for weeks. If shagging Hermione helped fix his relationship with his twin. Than George would be happy to move her in right now.

"Oh, no need to dream" replied Fred

"Bet you 5 galleons. You come home alone tonight?" asked George, holding out his hand, for a shake

"You're on, the lovely Hermione will be unable to resist my charm" replied Fred waggling his eyebrows suggestively, shaking George's hand

"You two are horrible" said Angelina shaking her head.

"Come on, nothing wrong with a little bet between brothers. Just don't tell Hermione. I don't fancy finding out what she would do to us" said George, his voice taking on an apprehensive tone as he shivered dramatically along with Fred

"Probably burn you alive" she replied smirking

"I fear it would much worse and more painful than that" said Fred in a false grave tone

"You think mum caught Hermione sneaking in" asked George

"Don't say that, merlin can you imagine what she would do. She'd bury me" said Fred shivering just thinking about his mother's reaction

"No she wouldn't, it'd be too much trouble digging you up for the wedding" replied George

"Blimey your right, second she hears we're going out. She'll have our wedding planned" said Fred in sudden realization

"Better watch out, or she'll be knitting booties by the third date" Said George, bursting into laughter ask Fred's head smacked against the counter with a groan

**A/N: ** chapter 3 tell me what you think. Who should win the bet? Where should Fred and Hermione go on their date? I would love to hear everyone's ideas so please review. I know I completely suck at punctuation but I did my best I went through the previous chapters and fixed them up a little to. Hope everyone likes this chapter. I'll try to update soon but first I have to figure out where Fred would take Hermione on their date I have the rest of the chapter ready except that part. So let me what you all think he would do and if you think she would go home with him. Read and Review


End file.
